


Losing Every Breath

by microbellamy



Series: Get Your Wish [2]
Category: WAYV
Genre: Bottom Chittaphon Leechaiyapornkul | Ten, Choking, Degradation, Degrading kink, Dom Chittaphon Leechaiyapornkul | Ten, Dom Xiao De Jun, Dom/Dom, Dom/sub, Humiliation, Liu YangYang in a skirt, M/M, Minor Liu Yang Yang/Xiao De Jun | Xiao Jun, PWP, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Porn With Plot, Power Play, Skirts, Slight xiaoyang but only for a second, Ten in a skirt, Ten | Ten has a choking kink, Top Xiao De Jun | Xiao Jun, but theres plot, cursing, maybe im getting better at tags, mostly porn tho, ot7 implied - Freeform, ten is mean but so is xiaojun ;), wayv ot7 relationship implied
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-02
Updated: 2020-08-02
Packaged: 2021-03-05 21:22:14
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,831
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25662049
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/microbellamy/pseuds/microbellamy
Summary: “Come on bunny, are you going to play with us? We’re waiting for you.”ORTen is doubtful of Xiaojun's dominance and wants to experience it first hand
Relationships: Chittaphon Leechaiyapornkul | Ten/Liu Yang Yang/Xiao De Jun | Xiao Jun, Chittaphon Leechaiyapornkul | Ten/Xiao De Jun | Xiao Jun, Liu Yang Yang/Xiao De Jun | Xiao Jun
Series: Get Your Wish [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1855612
Comments: 1
Kudos: 43





	Losing Every Breath

**Author's Note:**

> hi hi~
> 
> here's the second part! thought it would be nice to add Ten and it was very nice to try to pin down Ten and his sexual tendencies.
> 
> Xiaoyang is present but it's mostly Ten and Xiaojun :) just cause hehe
> 
> this is much longer than the first (i've become more confident w my writing)
> 
> enjoy~  
> feel free to leave kudos and comments plz
> 
> listen to Latch - Disclosure while reading

Walking back to the dorms from rehearsals, Ten held Xiaojun’s phone close to his chest as they were stuck by each other's sides. Even though Ten had a very busy schedule with SuperM tour practice and recording for WayV’s sophomore album he tried to make time to hang out with his band mates. Kun and the other members had left Ten and Xiaojun behind at the dance practice room where the youngest finally got to sit down with his gege to talk about the task he performed with Yangyang the night before.

“I still can’t believe you had Yangyang squealing that much,” Ten mentioned, replaying the video for the umpteenth time since Xiaojun handed him his phone an hour ago. “He’s usually only like that when there’s two of us with him.” Which was true, Yangyang gets shy and rather complacent when there's multiple members tending to his needs or telling him how he needs to cum.

“I told you gege that I could pull off being a dom.” The pair stopped at the edge of the sidewalk as the cross light blinked at them to halt. Xiaojun looked over Ten’s shoulder innocently as he wanted to watch the video for the hundredth time himself. “Now the geges can stop treating me like I’m a pillow prince. Even ask Yangyang how much he enjoyed last night, he’d probably tell you that he secretly liked the skirt.”

Xiaojun couldn’t keep the image of his favorite didi in the tiny little white tennis skirt out of his mind all night; even throughout today, when he looked at Yangyang he only saw him in the cute bottoms. To say that he wanted Yangyang just like that for him again is an understatement. Xiaojun wished that that’s all Yangyang would do for him; wear a skirt day-in and day-out, waiting for his gege to please and take care of him. He loved being with Yangyang last night, having him to himself and being dominant for a chance.

His pride swelled when he saw Ten’s face the first time he watched the video. The cheeky grin he had on his face watching Xiaojun toy with their youngest member. The audible moan that escaped his lips when he saw the beautiful sight under the skirt before Xiaojun let Yangyang release. The glimmer in Ten’s eyes as he instantly hit the replay button, the same grin plastered across his face.

“Seems like you enjoyed the skirt more than he did, Xiaojun. Maybe we should put you in one too,” Ten snickered, pausing the video and handing the device back to his didi as they reached the stoop of the dorm building. “You’re still going to be our sweet, submissive Xiaojun; you making Yangyang unravel like that doesn’t change that fact.” A playful smirk crossed Ten’s face, just asking for Xiaojun to complain that the truth isn’t real. It completely irked the younger to hear him say he wasn’t good enough to be dominant, that he didn’t prove himself.

Burning a bright blush, Xiaojun snatched his phone back and followed Ten into the dorm. Sitting in the living room was Sicheng and Yangyang, the latter having his legs across the others lap as they watched a show together. They looked towards the front door seeing that the pair walked through, both of them waving like they didn’t just spend the morning with them. Ten sweetly smiled and instantly walked over to the younger boys to lay down with them.

Xiaojun had a bitter look on his face and in his mouth as he watched Ten and Winwin sit with Yangyang. He hated to say he was jealous because he wasn’t, if anything he was upset that the members wouldn’t take him seriously as a dom or even as a switch for that matter. Showing he was visibly upset, Xiaojun dropped his bag with a loud thud beside his shoes and stomped his way to down the hall.

Winwin and Yangyang watched the Canotnese member leave and looked at Ten like he knew why he was making a scene. Ten just shrugged his shoulders and told the two to not worry about it, he’ll talk with Xiaojun later. He wrapped himself in Yangyang’s arms as they continued watching the show he walked in on, knowing exactly why Xiaojun was acting up.

It was one of the first times that Ten had a break from rehearsal, and he declined going out with some of the members, saying he wanted to stay home. Ultimately, Xiaojun didn’t want to join the group as well and stayed back at the dorm for the night. He laid in bed now, Yangyang in his own bed across the room with headphones on and his face smashed in his phone screen. The three boys were the only ones home.

Xiaojun was on his back, staring at the ceiling but stealing glances at Yangyang once in a while in hopes he would see his gege was bored. Being the first time that they had time alone since they were last together, Xiaojun really wanted to draw his didi into his bed and treat him to a night of fun. But it seemed that Yangyang wasn’t getting the memo or at the least didn’t want to join Xiaojun.

“Yangyang!” The two boys instantly looked at the voice that called out for the youngest. Standing in the doorway to their shared room was Ten, a shit-licking grin on his lips and a ball of fabric in his hands. Yangyang removed his headphones and set his phone down to pay attention to Ten, who was now lent against the frame of the door, not stepping foot into the room. “Are you busy right now, bunny?”

“Bunny?” Xiaojun thought, knowing that Ten only used pet names when he was seeking affection or wanted to give it to one of his members. Looking over to where the didi sat, Xiaojun awaited the answer, breath caught in his chest, hoping he would say no. He would rather have Yangyang be in his presence even if they were to not have sex than for him to be with Ten right now. Yangyang shook his hand, Xiaojun released his breath in discontent and Ten’s smile grew as he walked into the room.

“Alright, Mr. Dom. Why don’t you strut your stuff for me?” Throwing the fabric onto Xiaojun’s bed, Ten walked over to sit beside Yangyang to start stroking his thigh. Xiaojun picked up what his gege set down, finding they were two skirts. One was a black pleated circle skirt, there was some length to it but it was still short enough to not cover intimate body parts if the wearer bent over. The other was a red and white plaid pattern, school girl type, and was definitely too short to be worn by anyone.

“Where’d you find these?” Xiaojun questioned Ten while looking over to him, seeing that Yangyang had completely dropped his phone and was making his way to sit in Ten’s lap. He was still upset with Ten and really didn’t want to see or talk to him for the night, let alone see Yangyang cuddling up to Ten’s chest right in front of him.

“I bought them. Just for you sweetheart.” He sent a cheeky wink towards Xiaojun, a wave of annoyance running through the younger's body as he did. Xiaojun wasn’t sure if Ten was trying to make fun of him or if he was actually being serious in wanting to have sex with him, either way Xiaojun wasn’t going to allow Ten to walk away unscathed tonight. “Why are you taking so long? We’re waiting…”

Xiaojun wasn’t going to let Ten have the upper hand. He had enough of his teasing the last couple days, especially about the skirts, and wanted to give his gege a piece of his mind. Standing up, Xiaojun handed Yangyang a skirt, the black one, and threw the other one in Ten’s face.

“Wear it, dirty whore,” Xiaojun commented, watching Ten remove the fabric from his face while raising an eyebrow. Yangyang clambered out of Ten’s lap and started to strip down to his underwear. The oldest still had not moved, seeming to size Xiaojun up who was standing in front of the two with his arms folded over his chest. “Are you going to listen to me or am I going to have to make you wear the filthy thing?”

Ten threw his hands in the air as he chuckled under his breath and stood up. Out of all of the members Ten is a hard one to figure out when it comes to sex. Technically he’s not a switch but at times he loves to be thrown around and degraded, but that’s usually only done by Kun, the most dominant member of the group. Xiaojun has heard the two a number of times, even having the pleasure of sitting in on one of their “stupid slut”, “little bitch”, and “you useless cumrag” screaming match. It’s not in Xiaojun’s nature to use such vulgar words but all of Ten’s banter towards him has piled up so high he needs to let it topple.

Maybe that was Ten’s intentions, to rile him up and have some sort of angry, animalistic sex. Maybe his video with Yangyang had turned him on to the fact that Xiaojun is dominant and just couldn't admit it until he had a taste of it himself. Then, Xiaojun thought, this is time to prove Ten right, even if it made his blood boil.

With the two boys standing in front of him in just the feminie bottoms, Xiaojun faltered. This isn’t the first time that he’s been in a threesome, but this is his first time leading one. He wasn’t sure where to start. He should tend to Yangyang first since he’s the sub, but this is Xiaojun’s chance to put Ten rightfully in his place. Looking towards the didi, Xiaojun saw that he as well didn’t know what to do and stood there embarrassed in the skirt. Ten on the other hand sat on the edge of the bed, leaning back on his hands and looking up at Xiaojun with that same stupid grin he had on when he walked in.

“Come on bunny, are you going to play with us? We’re waiting for you.” Xiaojun had had enough of Ten’s words and kicked him in the shin to shut him up and to wipe the smirk off his face. Taking Yangyang by the wrist, he tugged him down to sit next to Ten.

“Listen to me… You two are going to be on your best behavior or I’m not going to go easy. You’re going to be good little bitches for me, right?” Yangyang nodded instantly, knowing that when Xiaojun is mad he is to not be messed with. Ten on the other was still being stubborn. Xiaojun huffed and took a tight grip of his chin to make him look at him. “Answer me, whore”

Between his squished cheeks Ten managed to smirk and nodded his head in response. Throwing his face out of his hand, Xiaojun told Yangyang to sit with his back against the headboard. The didi diligently did as he was told and waited for the next order from Xiaojun.

“You are nothing but a hole and I'm going to use you until you can’t walk. You’re a spoiled brat and you’re going to get exactly what you want. You are going to listen to me and play nice, dirty slut.” Leaning over Ten, Xiaojun rested his hand over the groove of his adam's apple, feeling it move as Ten swallowed. The playful glimmer in the oldest eyes stayed but the smirk long left his face, waiting bated for Xiaojun’s next move. “Right?”

Squeezing around the softest part of his throat, Xiaojun enjoyed the way Ten’s neck muscles flexed and how his whole body tensed at the sensation of losing control. Xiaojun raised an eyebrow expecting a response to his question but Ten still didn’t give one. He placed a knee to the opening of the skirt front, right against Ten’s already hard-on, to take a seat on his thigh in order to get both of his hands around his gege’s neck.

“You said you were going to be good for me? Did you lie to me? Little bitch, you’re good for nothing, like always.” A single, strangled breath left Ten’s mouth at Xiaojun’s words, his eyes rolling to the back of his head in pleasure. His hands found a place on Xiaojun’s hips and started to roam around just under his shirt.

“Gege…” Yangyang whispered, making Xiaojun whip his head to look at him. His eyes were huge, a look of panic written on his face as he watched Xiaojun strangle Ten right in front of him. This made Xiaojun instantly worried and his grip around his neck loosened. “Are-are you hurting Tennie? Can he breath?”

“Don’t worry about him, my didi. Tennie is being punished. You just enjoy yourself and I’ll take care of you when he’s learned his lesson, okay?” Yangyang nodded his head and his shoulders visibly relaxed. Turning back to Ten, he found his mouth was hung open and his eyes half-lidded, lust covering every inch of his face. Xiaojun smiled at the sight and squeezed once again, rutting down onto Ten’s cock with his thigh at the same time.

Another moan escaped Ten’s mouth and his hands started to climb higher up Xiaojun’s shirt, running his fingers over his sensitive nipples. A sigh left Xiaojun, enjoying that Ten had finally shut up for once.

“Fucking whore… Can’t keep your hands off of me. Should just cuff you to the bed and teach you some manners.” At Xiaojun’s words Ten sputtered, his face turning a bright red and his fingernails digging into Xiaojun’s skin. It was a sign couldn’t breath so Xiaojun completely let go of his throat, letting him fall back onto the bed. “You’re a mess already. What do you have to say for yourself?”

Xiaojun stuck a hand under the flimsy skirt and palmed at the erection folded in Ten’s underwear. He was sensitive already, his knees drawing into each other at the feeling of Xiaojun’s hand on his cock. Completely sitting down on Ten’s leg, Xiaojun started to run his own clothed dick slowly along his gege’s thigh while continuing to palm Ten. He had finally caught his breath and sat up to wrap his arms around Xiaojun’s neck.

The two exchanged sloppy kisses, tongues colliding and teeth scraping as they fought over dominance. Even as Ten was being pushed to his limit he wasn’t going to give up the fight, and neither was Xiaojun. Trailing his free hand through Ten’s short strands, Xiaojun pulled his face away from him with enough force that a moan left his gege’s mouth. He loved hearing the sweet sounds coming from Ten, but loved even more having control over the brat.

“More…” Ten breathed. Xiaojun had then squeezed Ten’s cock and balls, his boxers being soaked in precum.

“The little whore wants more? And you aren’t going to say “please”?” Removing his hand from underneath the skirt, Xiaojun stood up on his knees. He was now above Ten and looked down at him. “You’re going to have to wait. Only good bitches who listen get to cum. Isn’t that right Yangyang?”

The pair looked over to their didi who had his hand down the front of the skirt. The only sounds in the room was Ten’s heavy breathing and the squelching of Yangyang’s hand sliding down his cock. Xiaojun could only smile at the sight of the two on the bed before him. To have his sweet little Yangyang pleasing himself in front of Xiaojun domineering over their gege. To be able to show Ten exactly how controlling he can be and to place a presence of power over the whole room.

“Don’t finish before Tennie does, okay honey?” Xiaojun commanded Yangyang, leaning over to steal a kiss from his bright pink lips. He had a lighter tone with his didi than he did with Ten, knowing that Yangyang doesn’t like the same amount of roughness as their gege does. “I think our slut is needy but he’s not ready.”

Ten moaned and leaned forward to rest his head on Xiaojun’s stomach, reaching out to strip him of his shorts and boxers. Xiaojun raked his hands through Ten’s hair as he did. His cock rested against his stomach once Ten removed his clothes, tingling against the cold air in the room. There was never any competition between the members, but they always knew that certain members prided themselves on either their girth or their length. Xiaojun loved the length of his cock, perfect enough to fill a mouth cavity and to have a hand wrapped perfectly around it.

Throwing Ten backwards by his hair, Xiaojun took off his own shirt and straddled his gege by the hips. Ten’s hands ran up and down Xiaojun’s thighs as his mouth laid open, expecting the boy on top of him to let him suck him off. Perhaps Ten has been good for Xiaojun tonight. Listening to him, letting him play around and test him limits, but why give Ten the satisfaction of getting what he wants.

“Yangyang come here,” Xiaojun spoke, waving the young boy over and setting him beside Ten’s head. “Be a good slut and open wide for Yangie.” A smile graced the lips of the gege laying down as he turned his head to take the tip of Yangyang’s cock into his mouth. The didi slowly thrusted into the motions of Ten’s head bobbing, his hand sliding into his black locks to set an even pace with him.

While Yangyang mouth-fucked Ten, Xiaojun removed his boxers but still kept the school girl skirt on. Most of his anger towards Ten had been released but he started something that he needed to finish. Standing with his cock at the entrance of Ten’s clenching hole, Xiaojun wetted his fingers with his saliva, running them around the rim. The gege beneath him raised his hips at the feeling and moaned around the cock in his mouth.

A smirk crossed Xiaojun’s face and he knew that Ten had come completely unwound. The teasing would come to an end, but he figured out at this point that Ten had done this because he loved seeing Xiaojun as a dom. It was never to demonstrate his abilities. All of his banter was only to be able to have a taste of what Yangyang got, to feel the same type of pleasure that Yangyang felt from Xiaojun that night.

It definitely made his pride swell knowing that he made Ten, a fairly dominant man among the group, crumble underneath him with his words and actions. It made Ten a dirty person too for indulging in his fantasies, for making Xiaojun so angry that he made him do something that only Kun has done to him before. But neither of them felt horrible for the action they’ve committed tonight, rather, entertained by the fact that both of them were enjoying themselves.

Without a second thought Xiaojun thrusted into Ten. It made Ten and Yangyang grunt, perhaps it caught the oldest off guard and he bit the cock in his mouth in surprise. Pulling out slowly, Xiaojun left the tip just at the inside of the entrance, every part of Ten’s body clenching. Xiaojun ran his hands across the plane of his gege’s chest to relax him just a little.

“Dirty… you’re nothing but a horrible brat. You just want me to fuck you, don’t you?” Ten managed to nod in agreeance, his hands finding their way up his body to clasp Xiaojuns. Yangyang was moaning with his head thrown back, breathing just under his breath that he was going to cum. “Hold on for me Yangie. We gotta let Tennie have his fun, don’t we?”

Xiaojun braced himself against Ten’s pecs and thrusted once again into him. They both groaned as Xiaojun set a fast rhythm of thrusting in and pulling out slowly; feeling the walls of Ten’s hole clench as he pulled out each time. Taking Ten’s leaking cock in his hand, Xiaojun stroked off tempo of their hips pounding together.

Every nerve was firing in Ten’s body as his mouth was being fucked, his dick stroked, and his ass destroyed. It set him off before Xiaojun had enough time on his cock. His cum splayed across his own chest and stomach, dripping down Xiaojun’s hand as well. At the same time Yangyang cried out and released into his gege’s mouth. His dick fell out between Ten’s lips with a satisfying pop as he laid down on his back, panting heavily.

Although he was worn out, Ten still moaned and trusted up to take Xiaojun’s cock back in his hole. Lazily stroking Ten’s dick, Xiaojun made noises of his own, about to reach his high. He slid his cock all the way up so his front stayed connected to Ten’s ass and he released inside him. The gege below him was stuffed full, taking the whole length of Xiaojun as his fingers curled around the bedsheets he laid upon, a blissful look on his face and a heavenly moan leaving his mouth.

Once he was done, Xiaojun folded forward to rest his head on Ten’s collarbones. The two of them were exhausted and their breaths mixed as Xiaojun’s cock still rested inside Ten. With his head pressed against his chest, Xiaojun heard a chuckle rattle in his ear and hands run through his hair.

“Maybe I was wrong. You proved yourself well.” Lifting his head, Xiaojun stared at Ten with his eyebrows knitted together. Slapping his hand on his pec Ten giggled at his action and rolled his head to the side to look at Yangyang. The didi had his eyes closed and his chest moving slowly, he had fallen asleep before either of them could clean him up. The geges laughed at the younger as Xiaojun removed himself from Ten’s hold to take care of the both of them. “I guess Yangyang hasn’t had this much adrenaline in a while.”

“Come on. I'll draw a bath for you, gege.” He helped the oldest from the bed and led him to the bathroom and cleaned him of the sweat and cum that accumulated on his body. Xiaojun had felt better, feeling the anger lift off of his shoulders. He could tell that Ten felt better too, finally getting a chance to have Xiaojun dominate him in bed. It was going to be a change for the whole group to have only one complete sub, but Xiaojun was sure that they wouldn’t mind having Yangyang all to themselves. Though he wasn’t sure Yangyang would be able to hold out for all six of them at once.

**Author's Note:**

> yeehaw :)
> 
> everyone, lets welcome switch Xiaojun!!
> 
> thank u for reading  
> have kunwin and 2tae planned next


End file.
